The concert
by Starfire151095
Summary: Dan is a member and lead singer of a band formed with Shun, Ace, Baron and Marucho. They get some succes and are allowed to have a small, local concert. But then, Dan's trust to himself and his friends fail because of a dream.


**Yay! My first story here on FF!!**

**Ok, so, first, I thank PickingRoses a.k.a A-million-words for pushing me and wanting me to publish one! :D You're the best girl!!**

**I only had two and a half hours to write this, and it IS MY FIRST STORY! And I've heard about flamers, please, be nice!**

**Anyway, I used Bakugan (Obsession xD ) but I DON'T OWN IT!**

**Yeah, the story's subject had to do something with a concert!  
**

The concert.

The crowd cheered. Dan took a deep breath.

The backstage smelled sweat, like there had been one-hundred people that had been in the same situation as him.

It was, though, a strange feeling. He had been prepared for this concert for over one month now. He thought, nothing can or should go wrong now, but he guessed, his thoughts could fail.

He heard the host making the announcement.

'And now, the moment you have been waiting for! It's the Bakuex!'

Dan wanted to go back in time, rehearse harder, work harder, make everything better, so there wouldn't be any mistakes in tonight's show.

Dan took a look at the other band members, his best friends.

They all looked ready.

'C'mon!' Shun said to Dan as he felt that Ace grabbed him and pulled him over to the stage.

The scenery was huge. Dan felt like he had to walk a thousand miles to reach the front of the stage.

Dan turned around and headed to Shun.

'I can't do this! I'm not ready!' Dan said, almost screaming because of the noisy crowd.

'Sure you can! It's just one song, Dan.' Shun said calm as always and grabbed his guitar.

One song. Ok! Dan thought and walked with confidence to the front. As he reached the 'X' mark on the stage, he continued walking until he didn't feel the floor fell of the stage.

'Nooo!' Dan screamed as he woke up.

'What? Just a nightmare?' He asked to himself.

Dan thought that he probably was just nervous because of the concert in three days. The big night was getting closer and closer, so close that he could hear the cheering crowd, even dream with them.

Dan stood up and simply skipped breakfast.

He was going to meet his friends in the park ten minutes ago.

'Daniel? Where are you going?' His mom, doing yoga, asked when Dan opened the front door.

'I'm going to meet my friends! Bye!' Dan said and rushed out.

Dan grabbed his bike and headed to the park.

While Dan was on his way to the park, he thought about his nightmare.

Maybe it is a sign? He thought.

'Finally!' Ace said when Dan arrived.

'What took you so long, master Dan?' Baron asked.

'I'm sorry! I just had a rough night!' Dan explained.

'It's ok, I guess!' Marucho said and smiled, Marucho was always nice to Dan, specially since Dan was one his his first (human) friend he'd ever had.

'Thanks, Marucho!' Dan said and smiled back at the short boy.

'Are we going to start now?' Shun asked, almost like he was trying to remind the boys about what they had been planning to do today.

'Oh, yes, of course!' Dan said.

'To master Marucho's house!' Baron said, excited and eager, as always.

The boys, Dan, Shun, Ace, Marucho and Baron, went to Marucho's place to rehearse. Marucho's home was obviously big enough, and his parents wouldn't hear the noise.

When the band members started to play the song, Dan didn't sing.

'What's wrong, master Dan?' Baron asked.

'C'mon, Dan!' Ace said, annoyed.

'Grr, this is totally wrong!' Dan yelled.

The other boys looked confused at Dan.

'Shun and Ace, your guitars sound awful. Baron, you are playing the drums totally wrong! Marucho, the way you're playing the keyboard, humiliates all the other keyboards in the world! It is so bad, that it would be a shame to be a keyboard, or to be your friend!' Dan yelled, and tried to catch his breath again.

Marucho burst into tears. Baron gasped and went over to Marucho.

'You stupid...!' Ace said when Shun interrupted.

'Dan, Ace, calm down.' He said.

Ace looked away. Dan continued looking at Shun, he had a regretting look on his face, he shouldn't have said those things to his friends.

'Dan, what is your problem?' Shun asked.

'Sorry, guys. Marucho, Baron, Shun...Ace. I'm sorry.' Dan said.

He continued. 'It's just that, I don't want this concert to be a catastrophe.'

'But, Dan…' Dan turned around, it was Marucho, he sat on a corner, Baron beside him.

'…Don't you see, that the only thing that could be a catastrophe here is our lack of trust to each other?' He finished.

Dan freezed, and started to think about the trust he didn't have on his friends.

'Marucho, I'm sorry!' Dan said and went over to hug his friend.

'Dan, I can't breath!' Marucho said.

'Oh, right! Sorry!' Dan said.

The crowd cheered. Dan took a deep breath.

The backstage smelled success.

The last three days he didn't only build up his skills to the concert. He also built up the trust with his friends. And now he thought, nothing will or shall go wrong.

He heard the host, the same voice, announce:

'And now, the moment you all have been waiting for. The Bakuex!'

Dan looked at Shun.

'How many songs are we going to play?' Shun asked.

'As many as we want! This is our kingdom now!' Dan replied.

'Are you ready?' Ace asked.

'Ready? Man, I was born ready!'

Dan almost jumped out to the stage. With self-confidence and trust.

He walked up to the 'X' mark, and started to sing.

The end.

**Yeah, I know, I didn't use any girl here. I just didn't need them this time for a story.**

**And, I TRIED to get the boys' personality right...  
**

**I hope you liked it, and yes, I'm also laughing of the stupid band name! x'DD**

**Review! (If you want, I'm not forcing you! xD )  
**


End file.
